


A day at the beach

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred saves the day, Beaches, Big Breast, F/M, breast trouble, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Anya and Alfred go to the beach but Anya hates everything about it because of the attention she gets.





	A day at the beach

The beach was filled with laughter, the waves crashing into the pier and the sun was shining down on the people. This would be a fun day for all, well maybe. Alfred and Anya walked towards the beach, Alfred wearing the normal red,white, and blue shorts, carrying a cooler and a float for him. He laid down a towel and put everything on it. “Yo Anya , you ready for some fun?” Alfred said “Да, I’m ready.” Anya said but she was wearing that sweater “Anya, why are you still wearing that sweater on?” Alfred quieted the Russian.  
“Oh this, I just though it was a little chilly so I took it.” “But it’s like 90 degrees here, you’ll catch a heat stroke. And trust me you don’t want one.” Alfred reached and touched Anya’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, I swear.” She playfully smacked Alfred’s hand “Yeah but-“ “Oh Alfred look ice cream.” Anya pointed to the direction “What where?!” Alfred looking everywhere to find it. “Over there, next to the aquarium.” “ICE CREAM!” Alfred zoomed to the aquarium and Anya just stayed at that spot. Soon it was getting hot, Anya was sweating like a pig so she took off her sweater and revealed a Red bikini. She was there, in the sun watching the crowd pay attention to the water and not her. She was finally relaxing and just basked herself in the sunlight.  
“Mommy, look! That woman’s boobs are big!” A small child said out loud for all the world to hear, The mother pulled him away and scolded him but Anya was embarrassed of what he said and just covered herself with the sweater. “Yo, I’m back!” Alfred shouted carrying two large ice cream swirls. “I didn’t know if you wanted Banana or strawberry so I got you both.” He handed the large mixed Ice cream to Anya. “Uh thanks, Fedya.” She proceed to eat the desert wich tasted actually good. She was still covering her body, Alfred noticed Anya and took concern. “Anya you ok? It looks like somethings bothering you.” Anya hesitated to answer him because she doesant want to upset the mood. “ No Fedya, why do you ask?” “Well because it looks like your not having fun at all.” “What? Of course I am!” Anya vaguely answered “Oh okay then.”  
The two then continued eating their ice cream together. Anya let go of that thought and was just enjoying her banana strawberry fusion when  
“Woah dude, are those things real?” Anya heard the guy behind them and she was furious. She wanted to punch the guy so bad but restrained her self from making a scene. She wanted to leave but Alfred, he wouldn’t understand. Frankly, she just had to get out of there. “Excuse me Fedya, can you hold my ice cream. I just need to use the bathroom.” “Ok dude, just hurry up the heat here is crazy.” After she gave the ice cream to Alfred she left to the restrooms. She didn’t need to go but just needed some time alone. It was then when it hit her she forgot to get the sweater. She couldn’t go back now that it was already too late. Soon people noticed her large breast and Anya started to hear them talk. “My God, they’re huge!” “Did she really needed those?” “Her back must hurt poor thing.” “I bet they’re fake.” Anya was at her braking point, she wanted to hurt all these people so bad, instead she cried. She kept crying and crying. She just collapsed by the board walk and sat there just crying. Anya was all alone. However, she heard a familer voice. “Anya! Hey Anya!” She looked up and saw Alfred ran towards her, she stop crying and felt relived for her hero coming back. “Hey Anya Listen I just wanted to say that your ice cream melted. You know what the truth is I ate your ice cream because it just looks so good.” Anya then lost hope and continued crying some more. “Wha- don’t worry I can buy you another one.” “Nyet! Just Nyet. I don’t want ice cream, I ju- I just want to get out of here.” “What but Anya why?” Anya got up and covered her self. “Its- its my breast Fedya. They are a distraction and I hate it. People all day have been staring, saying mean things and I hate them, so much.” She broke down and hugged Alfred tight. Alfred was suprised but felt sorry for her he return the hug. “Hey babe don’t worry.” He said patting her back. “You should’ve said something. Don’t keep secrets from me. Why hide this from me if it felt uncomfortable.” “I- I didn’t want to upset you that’s why. Anya wipes her eyes from the tears. “What? Anya Im not upset, if something is bothering you just tell me. I don’t want you to feel guilty for having a different opinion, I love you.” After hearing those words, Anya felt a sense of hope, she thanked God for having a man like Alfred even though he has many faults still loves him no matter what. “Hey listen, why don’t you just wait in the car, here’s the keys I’ll go fetch the stuff.” “Really?” “Of course sweetie. We’ll leave home right now.” After that, Anya took the keys and went in the car, Alfred may act like an idiot but he’s very intelligent. Anya open the car and turned it on. Feeling the cold air hit her was relaxing. Even getting goosebumps from it. Anya wanted to thank Alfred in a way to let him know he’s hers. She saw Alfred walked to the car caring all the stuff and putting them in the trunk. Alfred got in and started the car.  
“Sorry to put you through all this Anya. I didn’t meant to.” “Oh don’t worry, I forgive you. And thank you for saving me from that.” “Your welcome, what’s a hero for?” Anya got closer and put her breast between his arm. “You know, since you save me, it’s best for the hero to get an award.” Anya said in her seductive voice “I’ll let you top too.”. Alfred’s face soon got red and all the blood went to his “area”. He started the car and got out of the parking lot. “We can order food later, now you’re mine.”


End file.
